The present invention relates to a paging receiver, and more particularly to a radio paging receiver having a battery saving function.
A conventional radio paging receiver generally includes a battery saving circuit to save battery power, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,153 "Digital Radio Paging Communication System", granted to M. Masaki et al. on Mar. 18, 1980. The battery saving circuit supplies power intermittently to the receiver during the absence of paging signals while supplying the same continuously in response to the reception of the paging signals. However, while such an intermittent supply of power is effective for power saving, it inconveniences the testing or adjustment to which each receiver is subjected before being marketed.
A method for placing the receiver in condition for test operation has been proposed in the pending U.S. patent application by H. Abe et al. entitled "Portable Radio Communication Device Structure", Ser. No. 159,154, filed on June 30, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,003 issued Mar. 15, 1983. This method comprises mounting a strapping connector with a magnet on top of a battery thereby to mute the battery saving circuit. This permits the receiver to be placed in condition for test operation even when placed outside its case. However, the strapping connector tends to be easily lost by mistake.